Sunspear point farming
The table below lists all known, efficient Sunspear point farming locations. The details of each location (path to run, quests required, etc.) are given in the sections following. Cliffs of Dohjok Elonian characters New Elonian characters can gain their first few Sunspear ranks (up to Commander) very quickly here using the quests Skree Hatchling Season and Diamond in the Rough, which cause a large number of Skree Harpies to spawn in a very small area. Leave from Jokanur Diggings (or Blacktide Den, if you prefer) and take the Insect Hunt bounty immediately outside, then head east to the shrine north of the beach to get the Harpy Bounty. Continue to the east, killing insects along the way, until you reach the quest locations. Proceed to kill all the skree for both quests, but do not accept the quest reward from Dajwa. Exit to Champion's Dawn and abandon the Skree Hatchling Season quest, then re-accept it from Mofuun. Hop back over to Jokanur, repeat. You should earn around 80 points for this run. Foreign characters Characters from other campaigns can also rack up Sunspear points rather quickly in this area with the quest A Land of Heroes. During the mini-mission you will have both the Corsair Bounty and Kournan Bounty active, and these will be the only enemies you meet. After completing the mini-mission, simply abandon the quest and re-accept it from Quarrymaster Bohanna until you reach Sunspear Commander. You will earn 520 points each time through, meaning you will reach the rank of Commander after only two runs, after which you will not receive the bounties anymore. Tip: Watch your points progress carefully during the second run, and when you approach 1,000 points, resign or map out of the mini-mission before going over 1,000. When you enter it again, even though you'll reach Commander within a few kills, you will retain the bounties while in the area and continue earning points. You'll be able to reach ~1,500 points, giving you a good head-start on reaching the General rank. Arkjok Ward :This location can be used to reach the Sunspear General rank quickly for Elonian characters. From Yohlon Haven, exit east into Arkjok Ward and get the Insect Hunt bounty. There are four groups of insects nearby: two groups of 4 to the north, and one group of 4 and a group of 12 to the south. Be careful not to aggro the mandragors just past the large group. This run can be done in as little as 3 minutes and will yield 96 points. Dejarin Estate From Camp Hojanu, exit west into Dejarin Estate and get the Heket Hunt bounty. Head north on the eastern side killing bands of heket but steering clear of the elementals. Continue all the way to the north until you reach the boss Podaltur the Angry. Head back south to find the Whispers Informant at the nearby Resurrection Shrine. Get the Elemental Hunt bounty from him, then continue south, killing both elementals and heket on the way. Cross the water towards Pogahn Passage to find even more heket and three more groups of elementals. Holdings of Chokhin ]] This run is quite efficient in Hard Mode due to the presence of two plant bosses. From Mihanu Township, exit north into the Holdings of Chokhin and pick up the Plant Hunt bounty. Follow the canyon directly to the west until you reach a large open area with a large number of plants running around. Take them out, finishing with the monk boss Banor Greenbranch, just northwest of the resurrection shrine. Next, head northeast through another canyon which will lead back around to another large area with lots of plants. In the southeast corner is the elementalist plant boss Setikor Fireflower. Be careful with him, as his Lightning Surge does 400+ damage in hard mode. This run takes about 13 minutes and yields around 976 points per run, which is approximately 4500 points/hour. The Sulfurous Wastes There are two runs for Sunspear points in this area, both of which are easily done in Hard Mode, even with only heroes/henchmen, because the party will be traveling inside Junundu wurms. From Gate of Desolation outside Gate of Desolation]] Exit to the north and take the Undead Hunt bounty (point 1 on map). Go northeast to the Wurm Spoor, avoiding the small Djinn patrol (2). Continue to the north into the sulfur and you will find a group of Awakened (3). Past them to the northwest is another group, along with a few elemental pairs (4). Next, go west past the wurm spoor for another group (5), which should put you over the bonus limit of 25 undead creatures killed. Turn back and head south onto the plateau to take on Vahlen the Silent and his group (6). There is a final group of Awakened at (7), but the time required to reach and kill them will decrease the efficiency of this run. This run will net you around 520 points and takes about 6 minutes, which is approximately 5200 points/hour. From Remains of Sahlahja outside Remains of Sahlahja]] This combines extremely well with Lightbringer points farming (see the Lightbringer walkthrough for details on the combined run). Head east and get the Undead Hunt bounty (1), then head south to the Wurm Spoor (2). There are two groups of Awakened immediately to the south and west (3 & 4). If a Sand Wurm appears, near the first group, simply ignore it. Head west then south through a canyon, ignoring the Margonites on the cliffs, to find a third group of Awakened (5), with a fourth group just to the east. Continue south almost to the Monolith Temple (again ignoring the Sand Wurm if one appears), where you will encounter the last group (9) which includes the ritualist boss Alem the Unclean. This run this will net you over 570 points and takes about 7 minutes, which is approximately 4800 points/hour. Category:Title guides